marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Decimation
Might be a bit early to assume the other Foursaken are mutants. The only thing on Nezhno's powers I can find is Emma saying they weren't suitable for combat. Kokushishin 16:43, 26 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Who listed Namor and Namorita as mutants? Atlanteans are an entirely different species from mutants... - Gnostic 11:53, 20 January 2008 :I didn't do it, but I think they're mutants of their own species, because of the light skin and the ability to stay out of the water for extended periods without breathing apparatuses. :) --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 00:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Omega Red is a mutant? for how long? And should we add Daken to list of powered mutants? (Wolverine Orogins takes time in present...) :Yup, he is, probably from puberty or birth. Check out his page. :Mutants seem to come and go so frequently, I wouldn't think putting time into a list of the ones who are currently powered would really be worth the effort. But if you feel like it, go for it. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Dead or not? Iceman, Psylocke, Ursa Major, and Doorman are listed as dead, but they're not. Well, at least Iceman and Psylocke aren't.. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 03:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. Psylocke was dead last time this was updated, and I wasn't thinking. Ursa Major was listed as dead on here, but I knew he was listed as living on the Homo Superior page at least. Iceman was just a mistake. Thanks for the heads up:-) All fixed now. :--Freyseagrove 22:37, August 2, 2010 ::What about Callisto, Marrow, and Thornn below? I know Marrow is still alive, but I dont remember if Thornn died when Feral did.. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 05:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Callisto was last seen with Marrow. I think she was alive, but injured. Don't know WHY people thought Ursa Major was dead, but he IS alive as of Darkstar and the Winter Guard #2. :::--GrnMarvl14 15:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also Bishop and Microbe aren't, right? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 00:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Isn't Bishop, technically, alive? At least so far as the last time we saw him? Wasn't he just abandoned in a post-apocalyptic wasteland with no food and no hope of escape (never read Cable, aside from the Messiah War issues, so I'm not certain)? Someone could easily whisk him away. Microbe, on the other hand, dead as a doornail, and I'd be truly shocked if anyone brought him back. :::::--GrnMarvl14 01:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I didnt get a single issue of Cable either (not even Messiah War) so Im not sure. I guess hes still alive. And for some reason I was thinking of Micromax when I read Microbe. There names are pretty close.. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 02:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think Bishop is at least "comic book dead". Kinda like Vanisher. Dead until proven alive? Like GrnMarvl14 said "abandoned in a post-apocalyptic wasteland with no food and no hope of escape". I messed up on Callisto, Marrow, and Thornn. I thought I read that all the mutants who used the Terrigen Mist died excepted for Quicksilver. I think I fixed most of the mistakes now. --Freyseagrove 22:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just noticed Specter too. Also, Marrow was never actually repowered. Callisto managed to talk her out of the Terrigen Mists in X-Factor, while the rest of X-Cell didnt care. She just still attains some features I guess.. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 06:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :The only mutant who died after exposure to the Mists was Unus (suffered from his old problem; His field was so powerful, oxygen couldn't get in). The others were briefly repowered (like Reaper, who got sucked into Abyss, something that certainly doesn't mean death), but were never seen dying (unless I'm forgetting someone). Oh, and Darkstar's KIND OF alive again. I'll update her profile later, unless someone beats me to it. :--GrnMarvl14 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC)